Belenggu
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Ichimatsu mencintainya. Yasuda. Toh, memendam rasa tidak seburuk yang dikira.


**Osomatsu****-san (c) Fujio Akatsuka **

**.**

_**Warning : out of character, shounen-ai, incest **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Cukup ketahui saja bahwa aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Karena belum tentu kita bersama, maka aku sudah puas dengan apa yang ada. _

* * *

_._

Ichimatsu sadar bahwa ia mencintai kakak keduanya itu saat mereka menginjak usia SMA.

Ichimatsu tidak repot-repot menyangkal, menolak, atau _keukeuh _tsundere seperti cangkangnya. Ia cinta Karamatsu. Yasudah. Toh, dari awal perasaannya tidak akan pernah di _notice, _apalagi dibalas. Jadi yasudah. Ia tetap melanjutkan deritanya, bahkan sampai mereka umur dua-dua.

Ia bisa bertahan dengan perasaan menyakitkan itu karena beberapa alasan. Pertama; Ichimatsu tentu tahu konsekuensi atau akibat yang akan ditimbulkan dari perasaannya –_[sakit hati, marah, cemburu, memendam]_ –jadi ia sudah menyiapkan diri sekuat yang ia bisa, untuk menutupi perasaannya. Kedua; dengan Karamatsu yang masih serumah dan bisa ditangkap mata itu lebih dari cukup sebagai obat luka, meskipun kerap kali kelakuan kakaknya itu kelewat menyakiti indera.

Sikap Ichimatsu yang lebih kental kearah benci memang ia sengaja. Anggap saja kamuflase dan penguat cangkang rasa cinta yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengakar di dada. Ketika tidak ada yang awas, pria bersurai acak-acakan itu akan mengeluarkan sedikit afeksinya. Menyimpan kacamata hitam ke tempat yang aman ketika tergeletak sembarang, melipat _hoodie _biru tua atau _perfect fashion _serapi yang ia bisa, memisahkan jatah susu harian agar tidak dirampok kakak tertua, memastikan cermin tempat kasihnya itu berkaca senantiasa bersih tanpa noda, dan masih banyak afeksi kecil yang Ichimatsu lakukan dalam melampiaskan perasaannya.

Kondisi para saudara yang tak mengaggas dan jauh dari kata peka sangat membantu keadaan. Ichimatsu cukup berkubang dalam zona nyaman tak nyaman, merasakan sakit dan senang disaat bersamaan.

Tentu banyak waktu-waktu tertentu yang Ichimatsu diam-diam nantikan. Seperti waktu ketika saudara terkasihnya itu memetik senar gitar dan bersenandung dengan suara rendah yang sumbang, menyuarakan lirik berhujan majas penuh harapan akan ketenaran. Jika merasa aman [tidak ada yang melihat, menyaksikan], maka Ichimatsu selalu terkekeh pelan. Usapan pada kepala kucing kian melembut dan sayang, dalam hati bersuara _aku sangat mencintaimu, sialan. _

Atau ketika saudara-saudaranya berdebat, bertengkar ringan, dan saling menggoda. Karamatsu sebagai objek bullyan memang sudah jadi adat. Ichimatsu cukup melempar satu atau dua komentar menyakitkan, disusul komentar-komentar lain yang tak kalah menyudutkan. Maka ekspresi dan sorot mata Karamatsu akan berganti-ganti, marah, berusaha sabar, tersinggung, ingin membantah, dan selalu berakhir pasrah. Ichimatsu menikmati perubahan mimik itu dari balik raut bosannya. Terlihat dendi, manis, menggemaskan [terutama ketika alis tebalnya berkedeut dan bertaut, lucu benar].

Akan ada saat dimana Ichimatsu benar-benar merasa kelebihan rasa [tidak kuat memendam cinta, tidak cukup puas dengan jarak yang sudah ada]. Namun Matsuno yang diidentitaskan dengan warna ungu itu tidak habis akal. Ia cukup pura-pura mimpi buruk saat malam menjelang, bergerak gelisah dengan muka cemas yang terpejam. Karena Karamatsu akan langsung peka, terbangun dari tidurnya, kemudian mendekat dan menenangkan. Entah dengan nyanyian tidur yang suaranya bergoyang [akibat ngantuk, barangkali], usapan pada kepala, bahkan pelukan rapat-rapat jika si biru tua terlalu malas menggerakkan badan.

Ichimatsu tidak heran tentang kenapa dirinya bisa sesabar ini. Ia hanya tahu posisi, tahu kondisi, tahu realita. Bahwa menyimpan rasa cinta pada saudara sedarah sudah lebih dari kata dosa, sungguh tabu dan terlarang. Maka ia tidak bisa rakus dan egois seenak jidat, takar antara dosa dan bahagia harus benar-benar seimbang. Ichimatsu merasa ini semua sudah cukup, sudah benar, dan sudah aman. Ia bahkan tidak keberatan jika suatu hari nanti manusia terkasihnya itu memiliki pasangan sah, yang semestinya, seorang hawa yang lama didamba, bukan saudara sedarah bermuka masam seperti dirinya.

Kodrat dari cinta adalah menjaga. Ichimatsu percaya. Dusta besar jika pria itu tidak pernah membayangkan hal-hal tertentu tentang kakak keduanya. Seperti; bagaimana jika manusia satu itu ternyata balas cinta, kemudian mereka memadu kasih tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga, bahkan sampai tahap senggama.

Mungkin orientasinya [homo, dilengkapi incest], tidak bisa dikatakan normal. Namun siklus seksualnya tetap ada dan berjalan semestinya. Bayangan kotor tentu ia punya. Ia memang ingin memanja sang kakak, tetapi hasrat ingin dimanja jauh lebih besar. Jadi bayangan yang tercipta adalah Karamatsu sebagai penggagah, bergerak dan berkeringat sambil meredam desah.

Jadi teringat. Ketika acara mandi bersama di _onsen, _ia tidak pernah absen melirik pribadi kakaknya. Sudah seperti dugaan; lebih gagah, atau mungkin perkasa malah. Jika sudah seperti itu, Ichimatsu akan buru-buru berendam dan menenggelamkan setengah wajah. Ia mengusap mata dan mengucap kata _tahan, Ichimatsu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, _kemudian disusul kejutan Jyushimatsu yang selalu menyeburkan diri penuh histeria. Terima kasih kepada adik kesayangannya itu. Ichimatsu sedikit terbantu untuk lupa.

Ichimatsu juga tahu bahwa bangkai perasaan yang disimpannya rapat-rapat akan tercium saat waktunya tiba.

Dari lima saudara yang ada, Choromatsu Matsuno adalah yang pertama menerka. Si ungu tidak terlalu kaget, karena kakak ketiga itu memang yang paling mengandalkan logika.

Dia juga sudah mempersiapkan diri ketika akhirnya pada suatu malam dimana hanya mereka berdua yang masih terjaga, pemilik identitas hijau itu bertanya;

"Apa kau menyukai Karamatsu?"

Reaksi kaget seperti pupil menyempit memang sudah refleks darisananya. Disusul warna fusia yang terlukis di pipi dan telinga, Ichimatsu hanya bisa merapatkan bibir lalu menutup mata. Kakak ketiganya itu bersandar dan menghela napas. Agak sial sebenarnya, mereka membicarakan ini di ruang tamu keluarga, yang tentu rawan _keamanannya. _Akan lebih baik jika mereka menghabiskan waktu di atap rumah, dengan suara percakapan tertelan angin malam dan jendela pembatas ruangan kamar. Kemungkinan pembicaraan terdengar tentu lebih rendah. Tapi Choromatsu sedang tidak bisa dipaksa sekarang.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Jujur si hijau, mengedikkan bahu dengan senyum kecil. Ichimatsu menatap lama, berusaha mencari kalimat yang pantas diutarakan, atau jika bisa, ia ingin menyelesaikan dialog ini segera.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa." Itulah yang akhirnya terlontar, diselipi raut sendu yang terang-terangan ditampilkan. Choromatsu menahan napas sebentar. "Dia –_kita _semua harus hidup _normal, _bekerja, atau menikah. Itu sudah _kodrat_." Ichimatsu melanjutkan.

Choromatsu justru tertawa, kental satir dan putus asa.

"Hebat sekali bisa bicara begitu disaat hatimu mati oleh belenggu." Ucapnya. "Ketahuilah bahwa kau tidak sendirian, _Ichimacchan._"

Kepala sontak mendongak cepat. Raut polos dan merengut sang kakak luntur sudah, digantikan raut penuh lara dan frustasi yang bersemayam lama. Ichimatsu tidak butuh waktu lama untuk meresapi maksud pernyataan. _Ichimacchan. _Kau tidak sendirian.

Jadi begitu ya?

"Sial benar, ya. Jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak peka." Ujar Ichimatsu. Tersenyum lebar. Iris bergeser sedikit, kearah tembok penghubung dapur dan kamar. Choromatsu menatap tidak percaya, kemudian tawa tulus berbumbu gerus melantun dari bibirnya.

"Nah, sial benar."

* * *

_Karamatsu ada disana, berdiri dan mendengarkan. Dibalik tembok penghubung dapur dan kamar. _

* * *

Tentu saja Ichimatsu tidak melupakan fakta bahwa si biru mudah terbangun. Maka dari itu tidak heran jika dua eksistensi hilang, yang bersangkutan segera awas dan memastikan. Lega sudah rasa di dada. Setidaknya, biarkan manusia satu itu mendengar perasaannya.

* * *

_[Ichimacchan, adalah panggilan dari Osomatsu, si kakak tertua]_

_['Kau tidak sendirian', berarti bukan Ichimatsu seorang yang memendam rasa] _

_Lantas kepada siapa Choromatsu melabuhkan rasa cinta yang entah sejak kapan ada?_

Tentu saja pada manusia yang memanggil Ichimatsu dengan sebutan _Ichimacchan._[]

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**AN : **_mendem rasa itu bisa berbeda-beda di tiap orang. Tergantung seberapa besar, seberapa kuat, dan seberapa lama rasa itu ada dan bertahan. Efek yang ditimbulkan juga bisa berbeda. Ada yang jadi frustasi bahkan sampai depresi, ada yang justru membentuk pribadi sabar, pintar pura-pura atau kamuflase, atau jika 'terkontrol', aktivitas mendem ini bisa bikin jadi lebih dewasa. Itu balik ke bagaimana kita menyikapi rasa itu sendiri. Tapi cukup ingat satu hal; kamu masih punya dirimu sendiri. Berbahagialah! /apaini/_

.

_Danke, Tchüß!_

_Ore _


End file.
